


Мужчины агента Ханны Уэллс

by fandom_Netflix_Originals



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals
Summary: Ханна Уэллс пытается разобраться в двух своих неудачных романах.





	Мужчины агента Ханны Уэллс

Ханна Уэллс по роду своей деятельности мало кому верила, мало кого пускала в свою жизнь и почти всегда старалась отрицать симпатию. Не потому, что боялась за кого-то — нет, совсем нет. Просто человеческая природа казалась чем-то слишком сложным, не вызывающим доверия. Всем всегда что-то было нужно, и меньше всего агенту Ханне Уэллс хотелось, чтобы информации, которой она располагала. А она, опять-таки, по роду своей деятельности, имела доступ к крайне разнообразной информации.

Скотт казался совсем другим, слишком не похожим на остальных. Открытый, честный, насколько этими добродетелями мог обладать политик. В какой-то момент Ханне просто захотелось хоть чего-то настоящего и теплого, даже если это была очередная иллюзия. Слишком уж правдоподобно все выглядело.

Но ни он не планировал афишировать отношения с агентом ФБР, ни она — с конгрессменом. Даже звучало это как-то пугающе неправильно: «Конгрессмен и агент ФБР»! 

А еще он был несчастлив в браке.

Поэтому Скотт прочно ассоциировался с крохотными кафешками Вудли Парка, напрочь пропахшими карри, и белыми простынями. Все, что было между ними — было только между ними и никем больше. И Ханна Уэллс старалась не задумываться, долго ли все это может продолжаться. Хотелось, чтобы вечно. Но ничего вечного не существует. Все временно. Особенно человеческая жизнь. И это она знала наверняка, поэтому просто наслаждалась тем, что было. У кого-то не было и такого. 

И поэтому она не верила до последнего, что погиб и Скотт. Теракты случались и раньше, и через много дней под обломками находили выживших. Люди намного сильнее, чем кажутся. И ее Скотт был очень сильным. Или ей хотелось так думать. Просто на чем-то сфокусироваться и не думать, что весь Конгресс во главе с Президентом Соединенных Штатов Америки заживо погребен под одним из символом основных государственных ценностей, защищать которые она поклялась.

Спасало, что ходить по их местам и есть карри агенту Ханне Уэллс стало совершенно некогда. Да, безусловно, дело было слишком личным, и, разумеется, босс про это знал. Господи, да они же агенты ФБР — они все знают! Но эта личная вовлеченность не давала сойти с ума, и, когда окончательно стало понятно, что Скотт не выжил, — сохраняла голову холодной. Терять больше было некого.

Или это была очередная иллюзия. Иначе всю эту историю с Дамьеном объяснить невозможно. Казалось, что Ханна Уэллс уже никогда не сможет еще хоть к кому-то проникнуться симпатией, но обходительный сотрудник Британского посольства был слишком интересен. Чертов Джеймс Бонд! Наверное, именно чего-то такого агент Ханна Уэллс и боялась: влюбиться, словно девчонка, и быть обманутой. Хотя именно с Дамьеном по самолюбию ударило совсем иное. То, чего боится, наверное, любой агент ФБР. Дамьен Реннетт просто использовал Ханну, врал в лицо, и это выводило из себя. Хотелось понять, был ли хоть один его взгляд, хоть одна улыбка настоящими. Кем вообще был настоящий агент МИ-6 Реннетт? Точно Ханна Уэллс могла сказать, что он не был дураком, не был трусом, и был чертовски хорошим любовником. Если бы он не был предателем...

Но он им был. И она ему поверила, купилась на обходительность, хитрую недосказанность, на взгляды.

Скотт навсегда останется чем-то спокойным, теплым и домашним, несмотря на его внешнюю строгость и аккуратность. И он так органично смотрелся в столице, где широкие улицы правительственных зданий сменялись уютными переулками с малоэтажными яркими домиками. 

Дамьен был чем угодно, кроме теплоты и уюта. Наверное, у Ханны Уэллс он ассоциировался с пламенем. То каким-то мистически-черным и опасным, то лесным неудержимым пожаром, то синим, словно бы холодным. Но огонь во всех своих ипостасях как ничто другое подходил для описания агента Реннетта.

Можно было уже начать думать, что проблема в самой Ханне. Она уверена, что Скотт не оставил бы семью, а она так вечно и была бы кем-то, с кем приходится прятаться, кого приходится скрывать. 

Могло бы получиться что-то с агентом МИ-6? А что вообще может получиться у сотрудника Федерального Бюро Расследований с агентом Британской внешней разведки? Конфликт интересов — как минимум. Не говорить о работе, не встречаться слишком часто? Даже при большом желании — привычки, полученные в связи с профессиональной деятельностью, не дадут существовать спокойно. Даже если бы Реннетт ее не предал.

Наверное, именно поэтому она и смогла выстрелить в него. По-настоящему, боевыми патронами. На поражение. «Это был один из самых правильных поступков», — решила тогда агент Ханна Уэллс. Раз благодаря ей он получил слишком много информации, которой ему знать не полагалось, то и ей решать проблему. Или устранить хотя бы часть. Ту часть проблемы, которой она доверилась и пригрела в собственной постели.

Но, как показывают в глупых шпионских фильмах, агента МИ-6 так просто не убить. Этот хитрый говнюк надел бронежилет, потому что догадывался, что Ханна Уэллс могла все узнать. И что стрелять она будет на поражение. Повезло, что не в голову. 

Все слова и попытки что-то объяснить вызывали у агента Ханны Уэллс желание выстрелить еще раз. Или несколько раз, чтобы наверняка. Но обстоятельства не позволяли. Обстоятельства вообще почему-то всегда против Ханны Уэллс. Не те люди не в то время. И теперь с этим двуличным Реннеттом приходилось снова работать. И даже в чем-то снова доверять: далеко не все возможно было проверить. Хотя, если он вернулся после того, как Ханна Уэллс выстрелила ему в упор в грудь, у него должны были быть на то были веские основания. Других объяснений не находилось. 

Ханна Уэллс не успела ничего сделать, когда он зачем-то закрыл ее собой. И на этот раз у Реннетта не было под одеждой бронежилета. А Ханна на этот раз не смогла сдержать слез, когда ей сообщили, что Дамьен, этот предатель и лгун, умер. И не просто умер, а отдал за нее свою жизнь. Он же знал, что делает, знал, что без бронежилета. 

Чаще всего у агента Ханны Уэллс были ответы если не на все, то на многое. И она могла объяснить, почему, например, Скотт не уходил от семьи, могла объяснить, зачем Дамьен сотрудничал с русскими. Но зачем он закрыл ее собой — не могла. Все, что приходило в голову, ставило под сомнение все ее предыдущие гипотезы. И та встреча на мосту, когда она выстрелила в него, вероятно, должна была иначе закончиться. Разобраться теперь, где профессиональный лгун из МИ-6 был честен, искренен — возможным не представлялось.

И если после смерти Скотта Ханна просто хотела найти виновных, то теперь... Теперь сложно было подобрать подходящие слова в принципе.

В Скотте Ханна Уэллс просто не могла уже разочароваться.

Агент Дамьен Реннетт оставил слишком много вопросов, на которые ответов уже точно никто никогда дать не сможет. Никто, кроме самой Ханны.


End file.
